Naruto: Past Mistakes
by Madara101
Summary: The fourth shinobi war ended but Naruto was the only survivor. When given an opportunity to go back to the past to fix his predecessors mistakes and make sure such an event does not take place again, He takes it. Mokuton Naruto, Calm Naruto, Genius Naruto
1. chapter 1

**NARUTO: PAST MISTAKES**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Human speech"

 _"human thought"_

 **"Bijuu/Summon/God speech"**

 ** _"Bijuu/Summon/God thought"_**

A man stood alone in the middle of a battlefield littered with corpses. He had sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes that were usually full of energy were now dead. His orange and black jumpsuit was ripped apart showing a mesh undershirt he had a black konoha headband whose tails flailed around in the wind.

He had a chokuto in hand that was stained with blood and besides him was the prone form of his long time rival and a man he considered a brother in all but blood he thought about how he was led to this moment.

Everything was going great, well not great considering the fact that they were at war but they had finally dealt with the white zetsu army and with the help of itachi the caster of the reanimation, Kabuto, was defeated and the jutsu was cancelled.

They were foolish enough to think they had won the real Madara used the reanimation jutsu on himself to keep him in this world and completely obliterated the Gokage. After that he decided to join the fight with Tobi against the last jinchuuriki's Naruto, Killer Bee and Guy and Kakashi.

Even with Naruto's new power's it wasn't enough the first casualty among his precious people was Guy. Then Bee was defeated and the Hachibi sealed away. Him and Kakashi almost died as well had it not been for Ino and Hinata's combined jutsu.

The thought of Hinata brought a sad smile to his face. How dumb could he have been, the love, attention and acknowledgment he had been in desperate need of his entire childhood was right in front of him but him being the dumbass he was had completely missed it.

After the arrival of the Shinobi alliance he found will to fight once more. Team hawk also joined the fight with the reanimated previous four hokages and the Gokage, after being healed by Orochimaru. Tobi who was revealed to be his fathers wayward student Obito also switched to their side.

Everything was going smoothly the first had almost defeated Madara as well but it was not to be so zetsu took over Obito and brought Madara back to life with the rinne reanimation jutsu after which all hell broke loose Madara absored the Juubi and then with a single jutsu killed everyone. Only Team 7 had survived thanks to Sasuke using his Susanoo.

After that Madara casted the infinite Tsukuyomi. During that time Sasuke and Naruto were visited by the First God of Shinobi "The Sage of Six Paths". He revealed to the both of them the true history of chakra, about the chakra fruit, his mother, his brother, his sons and their fight and how they had been reborn in them. After that he gifted them both his power.

To Naruto he gave his potent Chakra with which came the sacred power that his son had inherited from him and all previous reincarnation's of Ashura had held. The power to control Nature, the secret kekkei genkai "Wood Release" and the mark of sun on the palm of his right hand.

And to Sasuke he gifted his rinnegan in both eyes. The mightiest dojutsu and the sign of the moon on his left hand.

After hearing the true history of the shinobi world and the traumatic experience of witnessing a battlefield and seeing all his precious people die before him causes something to change inside Naruto, He was starting to question everything he knew of the shinobi world and unbeknownst to him his personality was going through a drastic change.

Using their new powers they were easily able to defeat Madara but that wasn't the end as he himself was betrayed by Zetsu and from his body came a women. She was 'The Mother of Chakra' and also the mother of The Sage of Six Paths, She was Kaguya Otsutski.

The battle was intense their was no way that they could win against such a monster. She teleported them to her dimensions. Even after Kakshi got both of Obito's eyes it was impossible to beat her. In the end they were able to seal her up with the help of Sakura hitting Kaguya on the head.

In the fight all of team 7 noticed that Naruto wasnt fighting like he did, the energy he always had was missing and his eyes were dead, this worried Kakshi he knew that look all too well, he knew he had to talk with Naruto after the war was over.

They were summoned back to their own world along with all the bijuu with the help of all the previous kages, who were summoned from the pure world by the Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto finally thought he could take a sigh of relief but it wad not to be Sasuke had turned on them again and killed Kakashi and Sakura. This was the last straw Naruto fought Sasuke seriously for the first time with the intent to kill him.

The two boys who had become God's themselves fought right there destroying the already destroyed area, in the end Sasuke was killed by Naruto which leads to where Naruto is right now.

Naruto was tired he wanted nothing more then to die himself and join his precious people in the afterlife. This world was already dead there was no way to stop the infinite tsukuyomi as Sasuke was now dead. He was about to run the Chokuto through his heart until the Sage appeared and stopped him.

"I know how you must feel Naruto-kun. But killing yourself will not help" said the Sage. "Then what can I do there is no one left in this world the tsukuyomi cannot be cancelled" Naruto said in a matter of fact way, his voice devoid of emotions, him having buried them all away after the trauma he went through.

"There is something you can do" said the Sage hoping this may raise the boy's spirit, Naruto did not answer him so the Sage continued "How far are you willing to go to make sure that the events that have occured here never do in another timeline" Naruto did not understand the sage's words

"What do you mean to say?" asked Naruto "You are correct this world is already lost, these people cannot be saved but I know of a jutsu. One that will send you back in time" Naruto simply said "Time travel is impossible"

"Yes it may be for normal shinobi but you forget that I am the Sage of Six Paths. I will send you back in time so you may be able to change it for the better" Naruto eyes gained a little bit of hope until they returned to their previous state "There has to be a catch" said Naruto.

the Sage nodded "Where you will end up is not known, you may end up on the day you passed the academy or the day you were born or during the first shinobi world war or the clan wars, you could even end up in my time but wherever you end up you will have to do your best to make sure that this never happens, your choices will determine the fate of the world" Naruto nodded he knew everything wouldn't just go the way he wanted but he was still willing to go through with this.

The Sage continued "Since travelling through a rip in space-time continuum puts extreme pressure on your body, It will most likely go through drastic changes. You may end up as an old man, a child, a middle aged man, your hair and eye color may change I do not know exactly what will happen but any one of the things that I mentioned to you can occur" Naruto nodded again he had made up his mind and he wouldn't let something like age change his mind.

"I'm fine with all of this I just need to know if I will be able to retain my current skills and memory?" The sage shook his head "You will retain your memory though I doubt that you will still posses your current skills but since you will have your memory you can retrain yourselves" said the sage

As if sensing Naruto's next question he continued "Yes, the gifts I have given you will remain with you as for Kurama and the other tailed beast's chakra, no, since the bijuu are a mass of chakra they will merge with their original selves in the timeline you will end up in and no you will not die when the tailed beasts merge with their original selves, since they won't be forcibly extracted from you but would rather just disappear from you when you end up in the timeline"

Naruto nodded he was sad that he would lose the only friends he has left. "Fine, I'm ready" The Sage nodded "Very well I will explain to the previous kages what to do since there are more then 1000 seals so all the kages must participate"

After the sage was done explaining everything to the kages Naruto went to talk with his father "I'm sorry Naruto because of me you had to suffer your entire childhood" Naruto shook his head "It's alright tou-san I don't blame you" Minato hugged his son "I just want you to know how proud I am of you of the man my son has become and I know that your mother is extremely proud as well, watching you grow up from above"

"You really think so" asked Naruto. Minato nodded "I know so. I just wish that we had been there when you needed us the most. I just wish we could have been a family" Minato said with tears welling up in his eyes"It's alright tou-san we may still be able to be a family, you could become my older brother or I could become yours depending on where I end up" Minato smiled "I would like that"

After that Naruto moved towards the next person his grandfather in all but blood.

Sarutobi looked at the young man in front of him with pride and sadness in his eyes, to think that this was the same goofy prankster who didn't know the first thing about being a ninja "Naruto-kun I want you to know how extremely proud I am of you, you were able to make your dream come true about being acknowledged by everyone all that is left now is to become hokage, make sure to do your best no matter where you end up. I hope that I will be able to get to know you in the past as well Naruto-kun"

He smiled and hugged him. Next he moved towards the first and second "It was an honour to serve with a shinobi such as yourself Naruto-san and I hope I will get to have this honour once more in the past" the second said as he gave naruto a pat on the shoulder.

"I hope that you end up in a time where I am alive Naruto-kun it would be cool to know another "Wood Release" user maybe I could even become your teacher" he said as he too patted Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto bowed to both of them.

"Now Naruto wherever you end up remember to not reveal your true identity to anyone as soon as you end up in the past Naruto Uzumaki will no longer exist you will have to forge a new identity otherwise you could end up creating a paradox" Naruto nodded

"And also Naruto-san remember not to reveal to anyone that you are from the future. Since you will most likely end up in a time of war doing so will most likely get you killed and also have a back story ready" said Tobirama being a hokage he knew what any kage may do to a man claiming to be from the future.

Naruto nodded once more and went to stand in the middle of the large and intricate seal drawn with perfection that no seal master could even hope to posses _'Well he isn't called the god of shinobi for nothing"_ thought Naruto

All the Kages started going through the seals and the bijuu started adding their chakra. He looked toward Kurama and nodded to him who nodded back.

Cracks started appearing in the air around him like it was glass as soon as the kages finished the seal a black hole appeared in front of Naruto. He could feel himself being pulled into the black hole, he offered no resistance as soon as he entered the hole his entire world went black.


	2. 2

NARUTO: PAST MISTAKES

CHAPTER 2

"Human speech"

"human thought"

"Bijuu/Summon/God speech"

"Bijuu/Summon/God thought"

Naruto awoke with a groan. His entire body hurt. He looked around and saw that he was in a tent. He tried to get up only to find that he couldn't, his hands and feet were tied.

He scoffed at the pitifully tied rope, he tried to break free but couldn't, he felt weak and small like he was once again a child he looked below and found that he was tiny.

Just then he heard a rustling sound and looked towards it and saw a man enter the tent. The man was huge, he was very tall and fat, had an ugly face with a beard on it, he was dressed in civilian clothing and reeked of sake, looking at the weapon on his side Naruto figured that this was a bandit.

"Oh so you're finally awake, thank goodness I like to look into the eyes of my prey as I have my way with them" Naruto didn't understand what he meant. He was confused and getting scared a rare emotion for him. It was the first emotion he had buried and at quite a young age as well.

He could not control his chakra flow. He couldn't will it to move to his hands so he could strengthen them and break free of his bonds, He couldn't make the rasengan, he couldn't even create a single shadow clone. Yes, he was scared for the first time in years, even when coming face to face with the juubi he had not felt fear.

Then he remembered the Sage telling him that he may not retain his skills so he forced himself to calm down. He noticed that it was much easier for him to think and be calm now that there wasn't a giant entity taking up more then half the space in his mindscape. He pushed this thought aside he could focus on this matter another time.

Naruto knew what to do, he reached deep down inside him so he could find his chakra and unlock it. He kept searching and was starting to panic again by the second.The first time it took him three days to unlock his chakra, he was the last person in his class to do it.

"You're a cute one the last one we captured was as ugly as they come and he didn't even last the night but we had to make do. You understand your oji-sans pain don't you" he said with a booming laugh.

Naruto just ignored him, focusing on unlocking his chakra "I hope you last longer then that weakling" With that he took off his pants showing his disgusting erect dick. Naruto wanted to laugh at how small and pitiful it was, even at the age of 10 he still had a larger one but considering the circumstances he opted to ignore the men who was nearing him by the second.

The man was now in front of him and was just about to take off his his pants until something happened inside him, he finally felt a tug, he pushed all of his chakra out at once and focused it into the ground. Wooden spikes tore out of the ground killing all the bandits and destroying everything in sight. His world became black once more.

An ANBU team had been dispatched by the hokage when he received a request from the daimyo to take care of a bandit group that had been kidnapping boys, rapping them then leaving them for dead.

He was disgusted to know that such a thing was happening in their own land and he didn't notice.

WITH THE ANBU SQUAD

The ANBU were in the woods where the bandits camp was said to be located when they sensed a spike of chakra. They rushed towards where they sensed the spike of chakra and what they found left them speechless.

They found the bandit camp that they had been searching for but what surprised them was that someone had already taken care of them but the most concerning thing was how they had been dealt with.

Where previously the bandit camp had been was now filled with wooden spikes that had tore apart the tents and the bandits. They knew that this was definitely not a natural occurrence.

The captain of the squad who had a monkey mask on noticed something in the corner of his eyes. It was a young child he rushed towards the boy with his squad not far behind to see if he was alright.

The medic of the group put her hand on the child's chest which started glowing green. "Do you think this child caused all of this" ask one of the ANBU.

"I don't know, but he is suffering from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion. He needs immediate medical attention taicho" the medic said.

"Very well, hawk and rhino you two dispose of the bodies and make sure no survivors are left, the rest of you take this boy to the hospital I must report our findings to the hokage" all of them shunshined away with a 'hai taicho'

IN THE HOKAGE OFFICE

When the captain of the ANBU squad he had dispatched, reported his findings he was left shocked. This was something that needed to be handled with extreme caution and if this boy was really capable of the 'Wood Release' then he needed to make sure that no one would find out about it until the boy was ready.

If the other villages found out that another wood release user had been found they would do everything in their power to kill him before he could learn to control his powers.

He gave the ANBU team who had found him strict orders that this should not reach anyone else's ears and gave them orders to watch over the boy and to inform him as soon as he woke up.

5 days later

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Naruto awoke with a groan once more. This time he was feeling exhaustion. He thought back to the event that had taken place he felt like vomiting remembering the man who had tried to rape him.

These events led him to three important realizations, One that he did not retain his old skills and would have to train himself in that, two he kept the 'wood release' and the third is that he was younger he looked below and saw that he must be atleast 4 or 5 years old.

Then he remembered another thing he had to figure out a name and backstory. He thought about it the surname Uzumaki was definitely out, he could'nt use Namikaze either he didn't want to become his own grandfather.

A name came to mind and he decided to go with it since he couldn't decide on anything better 'Arashi Kazama' well it wasn't a particularly cool name but it would have to make do.

 _'As for the backstory...'_ as he was thinking on a backstory the door opened and in walked a beautiful women. She had brown hair, green eyes, a beautiful heart shape face with fair complexion, an incredible pair of D-cup breasts, and a very nice ass. She had a nurse outfit on.

Upon seeing him awake she gave him a beaming smile which proved one of two things he traveled back to before he was born or his face had gone through some serious changes.

"You're finally awake" she said in a sweet voice "When you were brought here you were suffering from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion. I was afraid you wouldn't make it" Naruto just nodded unsure of what to say.

She put her hand above his chest which started glowing green, she started moving it all over hi body to check if he was okay "I just need to perform some test to make sure you're okay" Naruto nodded.

"So what's your name child" asked the nurse. "Arashi Kazama" the nurse nodded to that. "Well Arashi-kun you're vitals all check out but we will have to keep you here for a couple more days until you're fully healed"

(from here on Naruto will be referred to as Arashi)

Arashi begrudgingly nodded, he hated hospitals with a passion, most of his childhood traumas were related to this place, the only reason he even came in here after he became a shinobi was because baa-chan or Sakura looked after him personally.

The nurse was writing something in her clipboard and asking Arashi about himsrlf when his door opened "I'm glad to see you are finally awake" Arashi looked towards the door and his eyes widened in surprise.

The man standing of the door had silver spiky hair, narrow pupil less red eyes, he had three red lines on his face two on his cheek and one on his chin. This man was the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju.

But what happened next left him even more surprised. "You gave us quite the scare child" Tobirama moved from the gate to show the source of the voice which revealed to be a tall man with tan skin, he had long straight black hair with two bangs covering the side, he wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants.

 _'Just how far did I end up"_.

Chapter end

thank you for all the support people I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter has given you an idea about everything you might want to know. Naruto or rather Arashi is a child, he has the wood style but does not have any of his skills. I won't reveal much but there won't be much romance in the first few chapters and when there is it will only be with one women it won't be a harem. There is a major personality change I won't reveal too much about that as well but he won't be his same goofy, energetic self. As for his skills they will grow but don't expect him to become godlike at 6 or anything like that he will become powerful but at a realistic pace.


End file.
